


The Raven in The Raven

by Endaewen



Category: Forever Knight, Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Immortals, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Shouldn't the title say it all? Amanda walks into The Raven.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Raven in The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2007

**Title:** The Raven in The Raven

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Fandoms:** Highlander: The Raven and Forever Knight

 **Rating:** G

 **Summary:** Shouldn't the title say it all? Amanda walks into The Raven.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Forever Knight nor Highlander belong to me. I'm just having a few minutes of fun with the characters and situations the shows created.

This was a new place for her, down in the warehouse district. Usually the Immortal thief frequented the more upscale clubs closer to the downtown core of Toronto, and closer to home. However, tonight she'd decided to try somewhere different. Or, that was what she was saying to herself. In reality, Amanda had a head-hunter looking for her and had decided to avoid the problem as much as she could. That meant, avoiding her usual clubs, but not being at home either.

Still, the club, known as The Raven, was turning out to be a pleasant surprise. A bit darker than some, but the music was good and the dance floor full. It wasn't here usual type though, although she couldn't quite set her finger on why. Perhaps it was the slight air of danger that seemed to be present, although the Immortal couldn't see any reason for it?

There was one person in particular who was puzzling her. She just didn't quite seem to fit in. Sitting over by the bar as if supervising things, Amanda would have sworn she was an Immortal, except she couldn't feel any sign of an Immortal's presence. She had the air of experience and wisdom with an edge of danger that the thief had generally only seen in older Immortals.

With an unknown head-hunter after her, Amanda decided that this wasn't the night to go investigating things. Maybe she'd come back another day to find out more. In the mean time, she decided to simply enjoy the dancing and drinks for a couple of hours.


End file.
